Not The Same Without You
by FunghettAyu
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SUPER DANGAN RONPA 2! DON'T READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME! Everyone woke up, and Hinata's happy for them, but he misses her.
1. Coping

The life on the island isn't that bad. Their lives go on like they did before Monobear appeared, when everyone was still confused and didn't know what was going on.

Well, almost.

Slowly, everyone started to wake up. Gundam, Peko, Saionji... There were a lot of explanations to do, but knowing everyone is alive was enough to spread happiness.

There is just one person missing, and the realization that she is never going to be with them saddened them all, but broke Hinata more than anyone else.

Nanami isn't going to wake up and greet them all, and he isn't going to find her awake during the middle of the night playing games, and he isn't going to find her asleep later on, and he won't be able to hear her voice anymore.

Sometimes, at breakfast for example, he forgets she isn't there anymore, and lets out a careless «Nanami, could you pass me...» before the realization hits him.

And silence falls in the room. Everyone stares at him, with sadness and worry in their eyes, but nobody lets out a word. Not even Hiyoko - she understands his pain, she went through the same thing after Mahiru's "death".

Most of them look away after a couple of seconds, not able to look at him anymore. His face is blank, but it's easy to see in his eyes how broken he is.

«Maybe we could hold a concert for her, like we did for Koizumi!» It's one of those mornings that Ibuki has an idea, and that sparks Koizumi's curiosity.

«You had a concert for me?» She's quite touched, she has to admit it, and her gaze turns to the guitarist. Saionji lights up, because she remembers the concert and she's happy she seems to like the idea.

«Yeah! She played her guitar, and I danced, and Nanami played the-» Her voice dies out when a screeching sound echoes in the room. All gazes turn again towards Hinata, who got up abruptly. His hands are trembling, but he isn't saying a word. Quietly, he walks outside.

Komaeda gets up to run after him, but Owari puts a hand on his shoulder.

«Oh no you don't. You're probably the last person he wants to see.» And she's right, he just wants to stay alone for a while. It doesn't matter if the others passed through what he's passing now, because their friends are alive and well now, and nobody has to feel what he has to live with, not again.

* * *

His feet bring him to the same place he has been every day - a rather secluded and quiet place, full of green, trees, and flowers. He found that empty space by accident - he didn't even remember it was there, but there were some differences between the Jabberwock Island they lived in before and the one they're in now.

«...it's hard. I know I have to not lose hope, and keep on living with the others, but... I miss you.» He kneels to the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. Soft hiccups break the silence in the meadow.

«The others... think this is stupid. I mean, they haven't told me, but... it's obvious. I... think it's stupid too, but it helps me cope with it, so...» He looks down. It's hard speaking, but he forces the words out between the hiccups. He doesn't talk much anymore, and spilling out everything there makes him feel a bit better.

«I just... wish you were still here. I'll get over it, and I'll keep on going on, but... everything would be better with you here...» His heart is starting to ache, and his tears keep on falling down his cheeks, down and down until they crash on the ground.

«I never even got to say it... thank you, Nanami...» His eyes travel up, and he smiles sadly. He can't stop crying, but he just needs to let it all out. And so, he stays still while the wind gets stronger and makes him shiver.

His gaze never leaves the wooden cross he inserted in the ground: Nanami's grave.


	2. Friends' Help

«Do you think you'll be able to do it?» The days on the island were all the same. Everyone woke up slowly, and Hinata was happy for them, but every passing day they could see how heartbroken he was for Nanami's absence. They were worried, but thought that with the passing of time he'd start feeling better; no matter how much time passed, though: he clung to her memory and couldn't get over her death.

«Yeah, piece of cake. I'll just need a few days.» That's why they decided they needed to do something for him.

He's not going to forget her, and they can't ask such a thing from him, but there doesn't seem to be any other choice until Souda has an idea. It seems crazy at first but he has confidence in his skill, and they can't think of anything better.

«Just don't tell 'im anything, it's gotta be a surprise!» He smirks and all the faces around him look relieved.

* * *

«How much time do you still need?» Mahiru looks down to Souda, impatient. A week had passed, but he still hasn't finished his project, and she starts to have doubts.

«Almost done. We'll have to download her in, though. The laptop is still where you woke up, I forgot to bring it here. Do me a favor?» She sighs, irritated. She'd tell him to go get it himself, but they're doing this for Hinata, so she just stomps out of his room. Outside, Hiyoko's waiting for her.

«We have to go take her.»

* * *

«Hinata, come with me!» When Hinata goes to get breakfast one morning, he finds himself alone. He has no clue on where everyone is, but he barely has time to wonder when Souda enters right after him and takes his arm, dragging him away.

«W-what is it?» He manages to stumble out some words, but the only answer he receives is Souda's shaking head.

«Just come!» Not like it's of any use telling him, since he's not giving him a choice. They're literally running, and by the time they arrive, they're out of breath and Hinata has to take a moment before looking up.

In front of him there's all of his friends, there's none missing. Looking around, he notices that he brought him in a meadow - a very familiar meadow. His heart sinks in his chest and his hands tighten, and he's ready to just turn and go away, but Souda's firm grip on his arm doesn't let him go.

Another thing he only notices after getting a better look is that everyone has a big smile on their face. The last time he saw smiles that big were when they woke up, but... there's no way she can be alive, is there?

«It took more than expected, but at least it's- no, she's done.» The smile on Souda's face is a mix between pride, excitement and happiness. Hinata looks at him, confused, but no more words come out of his mouth so he looks back at his friends and takes a couple of steps forward. They all move to the sides, and reveal him what they've hidden for days. As soon as his eyes lay on her, tears start welling up in his eyes.

«...Hinata-kun?» Standing in front of a wooden cross, a robot with Nanami's appearance. Her voice is the same as the one he dreamt every night, and there's no way he could forget that smile.

«Na...nami...?» He takes hesitant steps towards her, and she nods. That's all he needs to be sure, and he doesn't think twice before hugging her.

«I... missed you...» His voice is a mere whisper, but he's near enough for her to hear him. She hugs him back, closing her eyes.

«I missed you too, Hinata-kun.» He doesn't care if the arms embracing him aren't made of flesh, he doesn't care if she isn't 'human' but only a robot, he doesn't care because she can feel the warmth in her words, and there's no doubt she's the very same Chiaki that lived with them.

He only cares about being able to hold her again.


End file.
